


Merah dalam Mimpi

by Ayuukang



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayuukang/pseuds/Ayuukang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadang, akan ada malam-malam panjang saat mimpi buruk itu menghantui tidur-tidur Koujaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merah dalam Mimpi

**Author's Note:**

> Fic yang ditulis dalam rangka prokras saat harus menulis tulisan lain. Sampai fic ini dipublish, tulisan lain itu sama sekali belum saya buat sobs.
> 
> Also, fic ini kebetulan saya buat untuk seorang teman (karena waktu saya lagi ingin sekali nulis fic, tiba-tiba ide ini muncul, jadi begitulah) dan karena ditulis dengan buru-buru, versi sebelumnya yang dipublish di tumblr agak berantakan. Versi yang ini sudah sedikit diperbaiki.
> 
> Dan buat yang baca fic Suikoden saya yang judulnya It's [not] Okay... iya, inti fic itu dan fic ini mirip-mirip. Saya sangat tidak kreatif, maafkan saya.

Kadang, akan ada malam-malam panjang saat mimpi buruk itu menghantui tidur-tidur Koujaku. Ia melihat ibunya tersenyum dengan lembut, membentangkan tangan ke arahnya. Koujaku mengulurkan tangannya, ia ingin meraih tangan ibu, ia ingin merengkuh tubuh kurus itu dan memeluknya erat, melindunginya dari apapun yang hendak menyakitinya. Tapi saat jari-jarinya menyentuh, hanya ada warna merah yang memenuhi pandangan, jeritan kesakitan dan teriakan-teriakan bising orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Teriakan-teriakan entah milik siapa yang tak ia kenali, dan sekian sekon kemudian, semuanya mati.

Koujaku ingin berteriak keras-keras dan menangis, tapi hanya ada geraman tak manusiawi yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia bisa merasakan taringnya yang tajam menyakiti bibir. Dia berlari, berlari sejauh-jauhnya melewati ratusan pintu geser yang tiada habisnya, berusaha lari dari serpihan benda hitam yang terus merayap mengejarnya.

Mimpi terburuk adalah saat ia melihat seseorang di ujung pintu terakhir, dengan senyum hangat yang mencairkan kesedihan dingin yang ia rasakan. Aoba. Aoba kecilnya yang polos, yang butuh perlindungan Koujaku dari orang-orang yang mengganggunya. Koujaku ingin merengkuhnya, ia ingin melindunginya. Ia ingin mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh tangan mungil familiar yang kehangatannya masih terasa pada jari-jari Koujaku.

Tapi saat geraman itu terdengar lirih, menyelinap dari bibirnya, ia urung. Ia tak mau menyakiti Aoba. Tapi Aoba kecil mendekat, merentangkan tangannya yang pendek sambil berbisik dengan suara mungil;  _'tidak apa-apa, Koujaku'_. Dan Koujaku terlanjur memercayai kata-kata itu. Merah darah yang mewarnai pandangannya kembali membuat ia menggeram keras, menjerit, sambil mencabik-cabik tubuhnya sendiri dalam tangisan panjang.

* * *

"—JAKU!"

Koujaku tersentak, keringat dingin membanjiri wajah, menetes pada pelipis. Poninya terasa lengket, menempel pada dahi sementara nafasnya terengah. Ia mengerjap, berkali-kali, dan saat akhirnya kesadaran kembali sepenuhnya, ia menyadari Aoba menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Koujaku," suara itu terdengar lega diiringi hembusan nafas singkat, senyum tipis terlengkung pada bibirnya. "Kau mimpi buruk," bisiknya lirih. Aoba menggenggam tangannya erat, menautkan jemari pada jari-jari Koujaku, "Kau mimpi buruk," ucapnya lebih lembut, "Tapi itu hanya mimpi, Koujaku. Bukan kenyataan. Semuanya hanya mimpi."

Koujaku merasakan matanya basah. Ia membiarkan isaknya terendam dalam dekapan hangat Aoba, yang merengkuhnya erat dengan penuh perlindungan. “Tidak apa,” ucapnya halus. “Aku ada di sini. Kau tidak akan menyakitiku. Semua baik-baik saja. Semua itu hanya mimpi, Koujaku.”

Untuk saat ini, ia ingin percaya. Ia akan percaya. Dan akan selalu percaya. Semua akan baik-baik saja.


End file.
